


Comfort

by leon1995



Series: Lost in the dark. [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Depression, F/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon1995/pseuds/leon1995
Summary: -Quiet... tomorrow Star returns-, said Moon softly, as he stroked his hand gently, -What do you think if we keep each other company until then?-, Marco slowly leaned on Moon's shoulder, closed his eyes and nodded softly, before answering softly with a, -Yes....-





	Comfort

_**Comfort.**_  
Marco woke up suddenly in the early hours of the morning, the sun had not yet risen, he waited a while for his eyes to get used to the darkness before sitting on the edge of the bed.  
A cold layer of sweat covered his body, and then came the chills, Marco began to breathe abruptly almost drowned, he knew well what was coming, a panic attack, and suddenly he heard his voice: -Hello Captain Diaz-, he looked up and in front of him she stood, Montenegro, standing imposingly, in a long white dress, and heels of the same color.  
Always with light makeup, her cheeks with some red blush, her lips with a soft layer of pink, black eyeliner, her nails covered with shiny enamel, she always went like this... as if she was going on a date.  
You're not real," said Marco in a soft voice, "You're not here, you disappeared, Janna told me, "lost in action," "Marco whispered among drowned sobs, he didn't realize he was crying until that moment," "Please Marco, "disappeared in action" is not the same as "dead in the line of duty," and you know it," he replied as he laughed.  
Marco watched in silence as Montenegro walked around the room, before taking a chair, and dragging it to be able to sit in front of him.  
I always have questions for you, and you never give me answers," he said as he took out a packet of menthol cigarettes and started smoking, Marco didn't answer, he just stayed... there's shaking, like a frightened child.  
At first you showed courage, you were defiant like all the others, full of energy... courage... but I broke you, they all break... -, suddenly another voice sounded in the middle of the room, Marco looked up and looked directly into the eyes of Queen Moon.  
…  
Moon left the room in complete silence, did not want to wake River who slept placidly, smiled warmly, for her it was common to sleep little, run a kingdom required a lot of time.  
And although it was not always necessary to spend sleepless nights, she had become accustomed to this rhythm of life. He took a blue robe, and went to his studio to continue his work, when suddenly he heard a voice, echoing along the corridor.  
"Marco," Moon thought.  
To this day, Moon barely knew what had happened on earth, barely had a vague idea of what had happened to the Diaz family, and had little or no knowledge of the fact that Marco lived during the time he was locked up, she knew that he fought for a few years against Umbra's army, marching under the flag and in favor of Luman, and that during his confinement he suffered at the hands of someone named Cecil Montenegro.  
The only thing Marco had shared with her were vague and small details of his life as a soldier, and of the time he was a prisoner, apparently only Star knew the full story of what Marco had lived, during the war and its confinement.  
Walking slowly and carefully not to make noise, she heard Marco speak again, "You are not here, you disappeared, Janna told me, lost in action", she stopped in front of the door for a moment, she didn't know what she was going to find, she sighed and opened the door carefully.  
And there he saw him... sitting on the floor, trembling, sweating and crying, like a child just waking from a nightmare.  
It was just a basic instinct, the instinct of a mother, Moon entered the room sat next to him and took his hand, said nothing, asked nothing, just sat with him in the darkness, and comforted him.  
Quiet... tomorrow Star returns," said Moon softly, as he stroked his hand gently, "What do you think if we keep each other company until then," Marco slowly leaned on Moon's shoulder, closed his eyes and nodded softly, before answering softly with a, "Yes....

**Author's Note:**

> -.-.-.-.-.-  
> Well here is a small update, I know it took me a long time to update but I've been very busy, I'll try to update the story on Wednesday or Thursday, I'll just tell you that we'll see someone that you don't expect, guess.  
> -.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
